A multi-core processor is a single computing component (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU)) with two or more independent acting processing units or “cores.” The cores are the components that read and execute software instructions, such as add, move data, etc. Multi-core processors can run or execute multiple instructions at the same time (i.e., parallel processing), thereby increasing the overall speed for applications executing on a computer. Multi-cores are typically integrated onto a single integrated circuit. Multi-core processors have been common in servers, desktop computers, and laptops for some time, but have only recently become utilized in routers, switches, and other network nodes responsible for routing data packets across the Internet. However, the requirements and objectives of routers and similar devices are different from servers and the like and present additional challenges for parallel processing.